goody two shoes
by AvlerisEd
Summary: This story is about how Lizzie and Grodo And Miranda. Can make a difference. And how that difference can made on so many different lives
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
¨So this it is¨ Jo McG tells her husband looking at the imponent cathedral in front of them.   
  
¨Yeah, I know what you mean¨ Sam respond distracted by hummings of birds, like they were singing a tender melody, the melody of love…..  
  
Jo continued walking absorted in her thoughts ´The grand day, a really special day in my daughter life, it´s a pretty day if I might consider it, the sun is warming softly with a gently breeze, the climate is lucid, just a few clouds gracing their presence in the sky. The cathedral with echoes of Roman epoch, Middle Ages and Renaissance, the spirit of East and modern style - Seeing familiar faces in rejoice gives her feeling of fondness towards them, because wich every one there, are part of this dream about to be concrete. (Laughing quietly) To think how long it took them to be here, growing together, fighting the battles of life and learning sometimes the hard way. Nevertheless, it´s was worth, God knows that yes, in the end everything works out. Today is the beginning of brand new chapters in their lifes and the conclusion of another. I bet everybody learned something trought this years, oh dear, the trouble and damage that just a misunderstanding can cause.¨  
  
Suddenly something catch her attention, in a relative distant is the coach from their school dressed in a bridemaid dress.   
  
¨Sam, Why the coach is dressed like that? ¨   
  
¨Uh? ¨ (Still distracted by his favorite sounds and trying to distinguish what kind of birds are)   
  
¨Hum, nothing, I just remember now¨   
  
They stood in front of the doors, the oldeness bringing her memories of their childhood and how this story begins….. 


	2. typical day for Mrs Mcguire

Its another typical day for Mrs. Mcguire commonly know as Jo, and it's no strange that she have two kids over this morning. They are running, Like wild Indians, yelling, screaming all over the house. Something that any mother is not too fond not matter how much they love their children but suddenly, something clicked on her mind, she remembered reading an article on a magazine about young children and the importance to get sometime out in their playing. Or quiet time to not get overtired, because in the long run according to the megazine, their bodies can get too exhausted.   
  
Lizzie and Gordo are your very typical six-year-olds; at this point, she came around into the living room where the two children were playing with each other. Deciding to try this idea, in a rather boisterous voice:   
  
"Kids! It's quiet time, which means, that it's time to have some silence right now!"  
  
"But mom, we're playing!" "Yeah Mrs. Mcguire, I'm winning this time!"   
  
"No! You don't, I'm winning!" "Oh, yes! I am"   
  
"Now stop the both of you, and let's have some quiet time!"  
  
At this point, she took a blanket, placing it under the window in the living room, ordering the both of them to lie down on the blanket. Not sure, what to make of this and looking at each other with confuse expressions; they just followed instructions. Jo goes back over to her chair in the living room and start reading a book. If you could get a glimpse of Lizzie and Gordo lying there curled up with their big bright eyes and then look up at Mrs. Mcguire the next thing you see in a slowly motion their eyes starting to close. Within minutes, both of them are sound asleep. Satisfied with the result she walks over to take another small blanket and proceeded to lay it on top of them. Going to the kitchen on track to make dinner, meanwhile Mrs. Gordon walks through the back door, noticing it is a little bit too quiet.   
  
"Hello Jo, its quiet around here, where are the children?"   
  
Mrs Maguire, laughing quietly to her self, put her finger in her lips.   
  
In whisper tone "Shh, come here" and at the same time raising her hand up, waves her to come over to the living room door. Very quietly, crepting over in the doorway of the living room; were the two children curled up with each other sound asleep. Walking back into the kitchen and sitting down at the table, Roberta is the first one to speak:  
  
"Um, Jo, I'm curious, how did you achieve it?"  
  
"Oh, I just read a megazine, you know, parental stuff on how to deal with your children. And came across with a brillant article, well, it's good for their health to have some little- down time, but on the plus side we get to breathe some peace"  
  
She elaborated how she called quiet time out earlier with Lizzie and Gordo not quite knowing what to make of it very quickly scurried over to the blanket underneath the window curled up together and very slowly drifted off to sleep. Roberta was amazed how well that worked.  
  
"You know what Jo, I going to adapt that method, is just simple brillant!"   
  
As the weeks went by, Mrs. Gordon is doing the same thing at her house. By just placing a blanket on the living room floor right in front of the window and the minute she would call out quiet time, you would see the two little children run over to the living room lie down with their eyes looking up at her mother and within minutes, they would be sound asleep.   
  
Months turned into a new brand year, and a new family had moved in the street. The new family has a little Hispanic girl around the same age; meaning this would be a new addition to twosome. Miranda was a quite energetic and non-stopping talking girl, and over the next couple of weeks, Mrs. McGuire and Mrs. Gordon had made friends with Mrs. Sanchez, named Daniela.  
  
Being inseparable now, they have a tendency of spending time playing on one of the three houses. Something nice that contributed to growing ties between the three families and making their friendship stronger.   
  
On a weekend day when the kids were about eight years old, they were playing outside in the back of Mrs. Gordon's house. In the meantime, that kids where playing in the sandbox; Daniela and Roberta were sitting in the kitchen talking and drinking coffee. Just sharing a conversation of parental stuff when suddenly, rasing sounds began to disturb their conversation; standing up and walking to the backyard, they notice the three of them arguing back and forth. At this point, before Mrs. Sanchez went to say something to Mrs. Gordon about getting her daughter, in a rather boisterous voice: ¨Quiet time kids!¨   
  
Prior going into the livingroom; Lizzie and Gordo standoff immediately, meanwhile Miranda not sure what was going on just followed them.   
  
¨Well kids, lie down and get ready so I can read a story¨to you  
  
Three of them are lying down on the blanket curled up with Miranda in the middle. Mrs. Gordon proceeded to sit down and grabbed a book, starting to read. Watching from the kitchen, Mrs. Sanchez notices that within five minutes their eyes slowly are drifting until they slumber in the arms Morpheus.   
  
At this point, Mrs. Gordon goes back out to the kitchen and sits down explaining to Mrs. Sanchez what quiet time is and how it started with an article that Mrs. Mcguire read about and how well its working since then.   
  
¨You know what Roberta, I going to do the same thing! Specially like my daughter being the energetic one!¨   
  
As the years went on quiet time was not that necessary; the kids were no longer kids they were becoming teenagers. The parents were still getting the same exact response from the moment they mention quiet time. It would be amazing how this still have the exact same results, even when they started high school. 


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
Varios meses atrás yo hice pública esta historia y la grámatica estaba malisíma  
  
pero una muy buena amiga mía durante estos pasados meses me ha a ayudado  
  
en cuanto a la correción grámatical y a reescribir la historia.   
  
Todo aquel que simpatize con el cuento y quiera hacer una crítica, será bienvenida.  
  
Aunque estes leyendo esto en español, yo no se ni jota de este idioma, pero la  
  
persona que me está ayudando(esta servidora), no solo sabe inglés sino español  
  
(se le olvida mencionar lenguaje de señas) y la razón por la cual le hago pasar  
  
por este trabajo es porque tienes la opción de hacer la crítica en español o inglés.  
  
Si lo haces en español, mi amiga estará mas que contenta para traducirmelo  
  
a mi.   
  
Aprecio el tiempo que tienes de dejar una crítica, y por favor comparte tu  
  
punto de vista(que puede ser mejorado, cambiar, ect). 


	4. A few years later

A few years later  
  
It was the start of their twelve-grade year in school; it had been a long week for all three of them just starting a brand-new year at school. It always been a little hard for them getting used to the early morning hours since most of the time they talked in the phone past midnight.   
  
One afternoon at the McGuire's; the trio were sitting down playing a card game.   
  
"Gordooo! You took my turn!" Lizzie pipes up in a loud voice.   
  
"No he didn't you go after me" Miranda respond at full volume.   
  
" Miranda, just stay out, this is between me and Lizzie" Gordo exasperated at the possibility of another quarrel between the two girls.   
  
Mrs. McGuire walks out of kitchen in a very rowdy voice:   
  
"Okay you three quiet time now, since there's no way to play without arguing, up! Up!"   
  
They jump up and run over to the blanket underneath the window, the favorite place to take a nap, and lying down on the blanket curling up with Lizzie's head on Gordo's stomach while Miranda preferred it with a comfy and puffy purple pillow. Jo proceeds to sit down in the chair and picks up a magazine start to read it for about ten minutes and the three of them are snoring on the floor. Smiling walks over and put a blanket on top of them and goes back in to the kitchen.   
  
About 20 minutes later Mr. McGuire comes in through the front door with a business associate Larry's father. Sam glances over and sees the trio on the floor. Proceeding to walk out to the kitchen where his wife is making dinner.   
  
"Hey Jo!" Greeting her with a kiss on the cheek, he turns to her   
  
"Must be a long day for them"   
  
"Yes, I know" she responds a little cranky thinking that she will not have the dinner ready if he keeps trying to make a conversation;   
  
"I guess it's the new hours at school" Ending abruptly the talk. 


	5. I saw over at the Mr McGuire’s house

Mr. Tudgeman had just pulled into the driveway, got out of his car, grab the envelope and walked to his house. Walking trough the door he head his wife from out in the kitchen: "Can you come over to the kitchen just a second?"  
  
"I will be right there, I just have to put some papers in the den"   
  
At that point Larry's mother came out of the kitchen, walking into the den and giving her husband a hug and kiss; "How was your day?"  
  
"You're not going to believe what I saw over at the Mr. McGuire's house. I had to pick up some paper at his house today…"  
  
As he was talking,   
  
Larry was on the stairway coming down for dinner, when he heard his father and stopped dead in his tracks to hear what his father is saying in the den. Larry's father briefly recanted what he had seen; as Larry was sitting on the stairway he was listening to him very intensely to everything his father was talking without letting on that he was there.   
  
"I couldn't believe Mr. McGuire lets a young man sleep with his daughter right in front of everybody else, not only to think of it was Mr. Sanchez daughter was there too and I couldn't believe someone in Mr. Sanchez position would allow something like that going on with his daughter"  
  
Larry's ears perk up all this time thinking to himself: "I always thought they were pretty good, good two shoes and what I'm hearing is that Lizzie is doing it with that weirdo of Gordo, oh man! This is too good to be true."   
  
At this point Larry scooted back upstairs so his parents didn't know that he had overheard their conversation, exactly at that moment Mrs. Tudgeman calls upstairs telling Larry that dinner was ready. After dinner Larry went back upstairs to call his friend Ethan and tell him all about what he had overheard his parents talking about.  
  
"Hey Ethan! Whats'up? You're not going to believe what I overheard my parents talking about. I was coming down stairs and my father and mother were in the den, discussing about what my father saw over at McGuire's house. When he came into the house he walked in and saw Gordo and Lizzie along with Miranda sleeping together!!!!" 


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
To our reader's  
  
Like the characters Miranda amd Grodo . My cowriter is bilingual like Miranda. and like Miranda she is away for couple days  
  
I'm hoping she will be back soon. At that time I'm hoping she will translate the previous AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
Like Grodo I do not speak Spanish or read it. I appreciate your patience  
  
And hope you continue to read our story

Thank You


	7. You gotta be kidding dude

"You gotta be kidding dude!"  
  
"No, I'm not kidding you! He seemed real upset when he was talking to my mother about it, and figures that all this time Gordo really fool us. I didn't have any idea he was doing it with Lizzie and Miranda at the same time. And right in front of her parents."   
  
Ethan replies: "Isn't this weekend that your parents going away?"   
  
"No, just Friday night, some type of dinner or something like that"   
  
"How about you try get Lizzie to come over to your house for this weekend?"  
  
"That's sounds great! I will ask her at school tomorrow."   
  
"Alright then see you at school tomorrow" Hanging up the phone  
  
The next day   
  
Larry sees Lizzie at her locker. Walking over to her,  
  
" Hey Lizzie, doing anything special Friday night?" asking nonchalantly.   
  
"Well, me and Gordo and Miranda usually play games on Friday night."  
  
Larry responds, "Want to come over to my house? I have a lot of games I like to show you."   
  
"That sounds great!" At that point Larry leaves Lizzie and heads down the hall to find Ethan and tell him that it is on for Friday night.  
  
Back in the hall; Lizzie spots Gordo and Miranda walking down the hall, running towards them   
  
"Hey Guys!! Guess what?? You do not believe this!!! Larry's invited all of us over to his house on Friday night! You know monopoly is sooo much better when we have four people."   
  
"And there's a couple of other games that you really need four people!" Miranda pipes up. I think that I have somewhere that Scrabble game that would be great"  
  
Later on the week at Miranda's house Lizzie starts getting her sleeping bag. Calling Gordo at the same time:   
  
"Gordo! I'm bringing popcorn, potato chips and pretzels. Anything else you can think of?"   
  
" Nah', just you and your sleeping bag, and be ready! My father is going to pick up Miranda and you around 8:00pm or so and then we will ahead towards Larry's house tonight"   
  
As Lizzie came to Larry's front door she starts to knock on the door.   
  
Larry opens the door quickly and grabs her hand, pulling her through the door. Looking around she notices something odd, little candles all around the room, liquor bottles sitting out on the coffee table and rose petals going up to Larry's bedroom. As Larry tries to close up the front door, Miranda come in with a sleeping bag under her arm and games under the other one. And just behind her is Gordo, with a sleeping bag under his arm and snacks, chips and popcorn on a bag in his left arm.   
  
Miranda stops and glances at Lizzie and see that she mutters;  
  
"I don't know what's going on" 


End file.
